Kindom of Druesyn
by airtaye
Summary: twins who are abandoned in a sense by their family. find out they're princesses/


Page 49

Prologue

The day of our birth was neither hot nor cold. It was on a day of simple warmth that we were born. It was in the middle of September. A month ruled by fall; not winter, summer or spring.

We were born ugly. Our foreheads to big; our eyes to small, and our heads to big for our bodies. And whatever hair we had, was a sick mousy color.

Our parents did not name us; our siblings did. James the eldest and future ruler of Druesyn chose six names that he thought maybe we should be named; names that would befit girl of our rank and stature. Iris, Genevieve, Claire, Josephine, and Athena. My sisters debated many hours' even days until they found the perfect names for us. So as it seemed we went without names for two weeks. Finally Arrow chose our names.

He told our sisters, "Let them be Genevieve, and Athena." It was Forest who was the first to see the logic in this.

"Yes," she cried. "They may not fit their names now but, they might later." So it was then that we were named Genevieve and Athena.

The joy of finding us names didn't last. For a day later the king, our father storms into the nursery. Followed closely by the midwife and a maid. He picks up Athena

"Send this one to the village. She can grow up as a higher peasant," he says and hands her to the midwife. Catherine takes Athena gingerly into her arms then sweeps out of the room. Next father picks me up.

"Josephine take Genevieve with you. You are her mother now. Teach her, her role in life; teach her to work hard," he hands me to the maid. She takes me out of the room.

All the children turn and stare at their father. Silence follows, then Jacelyn speaks

"Papa? Why can they not grow up like the princesses that they are?"

"Jacelyn, because," he bends down to look his daughter in the eye. "This kingdom will never, has never had princes or princesses that are ugly," in truth it was because he thought that the newest additions to his children had killed their mother, _his_ wife. Though four of his children had been adopted from England. Those times Arabella and he thought they might not have more children. "Therefore they are no more princess about them. They may have been born royal but that is no longer their station to fulfill." He turns to leave and hurriedly leaves the stares of his children behind. James touches Jacelyn's shoulder.

"You stay here. I'll go inquire of father. Watch over the others." Jacelyn nods, while James sprints after their father. An hour later James comes back to report.

"Mother has died," he tell Jacelyn. She stares at him. "Most likely of having too many children. That's what father says."

"When?"

"A day after our sisters were born. Now father is in mourning. We should also be."

"Maybe that is why father is not letting them be princesses. He is mad at mother's death. Perhaps once mourning is over he'll let them back into the family." She suggests while James nods.

"Perhaps."

Chapter 1(14 years later)

My life was simple. I had a daily routine. But it often went amiss when I felt myself drawn to the royal family. I kept having to mentally shout at myself for thinking their equal. Ten of King Charles children were married. Prince James the eldest has three mischievous children; two boys and one girl. Princess Jacelyn also has three children, but she lives in Copulas with her husband. They are soon to be the king and queen there.

Princess Forrest married the youngest son of King Frederick the third of Faradic Kingdom; they with three children. Princess Teagan married a man of glorious court. Together they have two boys. Prince Arrow has one young, beautiful daughter. His wife died two weeks after his daughter's birth. Princess Hope is married to her father's youngest cousin, she has one son. Princesses Natalie, Rose and Gwen are all expecting their first child; all of them married men of the court. Princess Elvira married last week. Princess Dakota is engaged to be married. And Princess Lilia is studying trade and politics. Once she is done with school she will live full time at the castle being an advisor to her father.

I wake to knocking on my door. I open my eyes. Sunlight is streaming through the small, narrow window. Swinging my legs over the edge of my bed then stand up. Walking to the end of my bed to pick up my shawl and throw it around my shoulders while heading to the door.

"Yes?" I ask yawning.

"Genevieve let me in darling," says a voice. I do as the voice bids me. I take a couple steps back, bumping into my armoire. A woman walks in.

"Morning mother." I say. She looks impatient.

"The prince wants you. And where were you this morning, you were supposed at the kitchens a half hour ago." The prince was Prince Arrow.

"Sorry. I went to bed a little later than usual." I explain as her eyes soften.

"Ok. Just hurry up an' get dressed; then run down an' get a piece of toast." She turns and leaves the room. I close the door. My armoire had very few clothes in its wardrobe. It consists of three cloaks, a ball gown for emergencies, two dresses of light blue and purple, three shirts and skirts, two pairs of boots, one pair of sandals, and many head coverings.

I pick out my light blue dress, a dark blue head covering, sandals and a cloak. I lay out my ensemble on my bed. Turning toward my dressing table to grab my brush. Running my hair through the brush at least five times, to get the snarls out of my long black hair. As I slip on my blue dress I look at myself in the mirror. My black hair cascaded down my back so that it made me look like I had a shadow. I quickly plait it then twist it high on my head. I put on my sandals, make my bed then walk out the door.

In the kitchen I quickly have breakfast. As I start walking out the door someone grabs my arm.

"Gen, be careful," says Erik.

"What?" I say harshly. He looks at my hair in answer. "Oh, did I really forget again?" I ask. He nods in reply. He lets go of my arm. Servants only had to wear their head covering if we were around royalty, which I was. I took care of Prince Arrow's child, Enya. I sprint as fast as I can to my room grabbing my covering. Throwing it over my hair as I make my way to Prince Arrow's chambers. I stop in front of massive oak doors. I knock softly.

"Come in," I walk in shutting the door behind me. I turn around curtsying to Prince Arrow. "You're coming with me today." Arrow says to me. I stop walking toward Enya, to look at him confused.

"Where sir?" I say.

"Into town, I need your help getting something. Don't worry about Enya she is safe; she will be with her _real_ nanny today."

"Why? Wouldn't one of the menservants be more likely suited than a maid?" I ask.

"For this task?" he shakes his head. "No."

"Why?" I ask again.

"Because Gen," he looks at me strangely. "I need a woman's eye, not a blasted mans."

"Then why not Princess Hope or Princess Natalie they're your sisters." I look down blushing. He wanted my opinion.

"You are-."He stops himself. "Yes they are my sisters, but, they are used to having things rained upon them. Not given unexpectedly," he pauses. "I am going to ask a town girl to marry me. I want your help to find something that she would like."

"Do I know her?" I say.

"Probably not. Her name is Angelina."

"Are you in love-." I stop. I was talking inappropriately with a prince.

"Yes, yes I am and it's the most wonderful feeling," he takes my hands. "Please Genevieve say you'll help me." He looks pleadingly into my eyes.

"Why?" I ask again.

"I trust your opinion," he says shrugging.

"Alright your highness. I will obey your command. I will go."

"Genevieve I want you to want to come. Not just because of duty."

"Ok." I say relenting. "Your highness I wish to come into town with you."

"That's better. Come we got to get attired correctly."

"Where are we going sir?" I ask.

"To me sisters room," he says as he lets go of my hands. He reaches for my head covering. "For one thing you won't need this." We continue to walk down the hall. Ten minutes later we arrive at Princess Hopes door. Arrow walks in without knocking. Princess Hope was on her bead writing a letter. She jumps up when she sees Arrow, then stops when she sees me.

"What is she doing here?" Hope asks Arrow. Princess Hope was a cautious person and she didn't like anyone besides family in her chambers.

"She needs something else to wear. She's going with me to town."

"Oh!" Hope says her golden-brown eyes shining.

"Yes," Arrow answers. "Genevieve is only a couple of inches shorter than you, so can she?" Princess pulls her brother to the other side of the room, but continues to speak in a whisper.

"Are you going to get her attired as the real princess she is? Or something else?"

"Something else. I want her help finding something for Angelina. Though you do realize that father can't make her stay a servant forever don't you Hope? It's not right. She is one of us. Whether he likes it or not." Arrow answers back in a whisper.

"Is she going without her head covering?"

"Yes."

"Arrow, it's too risky. She already looks too much like mother with her hair uncovered. People would have no doubt that she's a true princess."

"I know but I need to risk it. Hope she _will _need to _know_, sooner or later."

"But father says not to let her out of the castle walls."

"I don't care. And neither should you. You've always wanted her to know,"

"I know but,"

"But nothing, now is the chance to let her know."

"But, what about Athena? What if they meet?"

"I'll take that risk too. But think about it Hope they will meet sooner or later here at the castle since Athena is engaged to our fathers' second cousin once removed." Arrow replies.

"Fine." Hope says stubbornly.

"Thanks." Arrow kisses Hopes cheek.

Hope walks up to me, grabs my hand, and then leads me to her armoire. Her wardrobe has an array of dresses, shirts and skirts, shoes, tiaras, and cloaks.

"Let's see," Hope starts going through her dresses. "Ah, yes, this will do." Hope stops at an ice blue dress with long sleeves, a heart neckline, and the hem barely touching the floor. She holds it up to me. "Yes it will be perfect," she says as she nods toward the screen. "Go try it on," she says to me, then turns to Arrow. "Please step out, please." He does. I go behind the screen. Slipping out of my dress, cloak and sandals. I step into the dress, slipping my arms into the sleeves. I walk around the screen then turn my back to Princess Hope. She hurries to tie up the corset.

"Sit," Hope commands me. I sit at her dressing table. Her long fingers begin to undo my braided bun. With my hair down she begins rebraiding it in smaller, intricate designs. Once she is done she lets me look in the mirror. She has woven my hair at the base of my head, making it feel weighted.

"How's that?" she asks.

All I can say is, "I- wow thank you your highness."

"You're welcome," she smiles then disappears for a second and coming back with high heeled slippers. "Try these." I slip my feet into the slippers finding they fit perfectly. She looks me up and down, nodding approval. "you can come back in now." Arrow walks in. He looks around the room; his eyes flying over my face then coming right back. He stops dead in his tracks.

"Nice Genevieve. I almost didn't recognize you." I curtsy.

"Thank you Prince Arrow."

"Would you wait for me? I need to talk to my sister, real fast." I nod, walking out the door.

"She really does look like mother doesn't she?" Hope asks Arrow.

"Yes she certainly does. Athena probably even more."

"Probably."

"I'll be back soon." Says Arrow as he walks out the door.

The ride into town was nothing but ordinary. As the carriage slowed Arrow stands, opens the door and climbs out.

"Come on." He says to me. I hurry to climb out of the carriage to stand next to him. We walk around the market stopping at the booths.

"How about this?" I ask several times as I see things Angelina might like.

"No," he says. Later as we stop by a plant stand an idea pops into my head, giving me the answer to Prince Arrows problem. I pick up a rose putting it close to my face to smell it.

"Mmm, this is perfect," I say as he looks at me confused. "Flowers, music, and a ring, it's perfect." I say, watching him. He looks at me still confused. I roll my eyes before continuing.

"Arrow get twelve roses, have someone play music, and hide the ring in the flowers." I suggest more clearly. He hugs me.

"Thank you Genevieve, that _is_ perfect."

"Comes in the genes I guess." I say shrugging when he lets go off me. He chuckles as if I made a joke.

"Well I mean it, it is very perfect," he says seriously. "Thank you." I start to curtsy but he raises his hand in protest.

As we get back at the castle I hurry to Hopes' chambers. I walk to the screen to change out of her dress.

"What are you doing?" Hope demands as I start undoing the corset.

"Milady I'm a servant. I don't wear this type of finery. It is not my place. And if I did I wouldn't wear it every day. But I'm not, I am sure that I wouldn't even find a time to wear such a dress anyway." I explain my thoughts to her.

"Nonsense," she says, "it's a gift. Friend to friend. That's all." She pauses dramatically "please Genevieve please accept my gift." I stare at her. I couldn't understand why she was being so nice to me. I was just a servant, way below what was supposed to be the Royals notice, definitely below the station of Royalty.

I curtsy before saying, "I shall do as you ask your highness." As I walk toward the door I pick up my head covering, placing it over my hair.

"One more thing Genevieve," I turn, watching the princess, "there's no more need to wear your covering. There's more than one reason you got to go to the village with Arrow. Your status has been heightened. You're no longer a kitchen servant; you are now a Royal Chamber Maid. This means that you will be allowed to come to social events her at the castle from now on. I suggest that you try not to miss those events."

Turning away from her I walk calmly out of her chamber. Once safely away from the Royal west wing I pick up my skirt, then start running to my room. As I get closer to my room I slow. I hear a noise behind me, turning I stand still for a minute. I don't see anything but I walk backwards just in case. Many of the castle children liked to sneak up on me. When I turn around feeling certain that no one was following me I knock into a tall man. At first I think him Erik. Slipping on the slippery floor I am about to fall but the man takes hold of my hand to steady me as he says, "You okay there?" his voice is shaking with uncertainty. _Shoot!_ I shout at myself mentally, _definitely not Erik._ As I look up I find myself staring up into a handsome face with silver-grey eyes.

"Yes I am." I try to stand on my own effort, but finding myself slipping. His arm slips around my waist steadying me.

"Maybe you should take those slippers off."

"Cant. I don't have my boots." I say in reply.

"Boots? You're a servant?" he asks shocked. _A royal chamber maid._ I answer in my head.

"Yes." I say with conviction. I see it in his eyes he thought I was a lady. I lower my eyes to the floor, step past him then hurriedly walk to my room. But he catches up to me with his long easy stride.

"Wait what is your name?" I keep walking. What did he care? I was just another servant to be bossed around.

"Why do you care?" I ask him defensively.

"Well you're dressed like a lady. But you're not one. Isn't that treason in Druesyn?"

"It depends on the circumstance," I answer. "Considering I just got promoted to a higher station it _really _doesn't matter."

"What were you?" he asks curiously.

"A kitchen servant, though sometimes I take care of Prince Arrows daughter. But now I'm a chambermaid for the Royals." _Why was I telling him this?_ We reach my room. I open my door, then start walking in.

"Wait, could you tutor me?" he asks.

"I could but the question is if I will willingly tutor you. Though why do you want me to tutor you?"

"Because who knows this kingdom better than you."

"Why not one of the princesses?" I suggest trying to redirect the conversation. But he doesn't take my suggestion.

"Maybe but you probably know your kingdom better than anyone." I open my mouth to speak but am saved by my mother's fortunate arrival.

"Genevieve why is your hair uncovered? A fancy dress? You hardly look like yourself!"

"Hello mother." I reply. He watches the exchange. Then bows to me.

"At a later time, Miss Genevieve." He says before he departs. I watch him leave before turning back to my mother.

"Who was that?" she demands.

"No idea." I answer shrugging.

"Really? He seemed to know you."

"I accidentally knocked into him that's all. Then he started bombarding me with questions."

"Where were you?" my mother asks me.

"In the village with Prince Arrow, why? He wanted my help finding a suitable gift for his soon to be bride. He said he wanted my opinion. So he took me to Princess Hopes chambers to see if she would let my wear some of her clothes."

"So that's what this is?" she says gesturing to my attire.

"I went back to return the clothes, she told me to keep the clothes. Oh, and I'm a Royal Chamber Maid now." She starts to say something but is interrupted by a knock on the door. I hurry to get it. A messenger with two or three manservants is at the door.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. Are you Genevieve Artemisia?"

"Yes I am."

"I am here to inform you that you are being moved to new chambers."

"New chambers?" I ask.

"Yes it comes with the job as well as a new wardrobe." He answers me simply. I look at him speechless. "So if you would follow me, miss, I will show you too your new quarters." He turns on his heel and starts to walk away. I look at my mother in surprise before I follow him.

He takes me to the North West wing. I look around in amazement. There were baroque paintings all over the ceilings that are twelve feet high. Built into the walls on either side are many doors of various colors. He stops at an emerald green door. Opening the door he walks through without waiting for me to follow. After a minute of staring I walk through the doorway. The chamber had two alcoves for sleeping, a sitting room, and also vanity and dressing tables. There was also two armoires to hold wardrobes. He walks to the alcove with a purple curtain.

"This one is yours. The empty armoire, vanity table, and dressing table are also yours. There's one other girl sleeping here. Her name is Sophia Mantra. She's about your age she is kind, for being born a noble than having her family die just two years ago. Alicia Chenavok will be your instructor. Be careful with her, she has a swift temper. The menservants are bringing your things. You can arrange your things anyway you want too."

"This is amazing." I manage to say. He nods before heading to the door. He stops at the door turning back to me.

"My name is Jamison. I believe you know my brother Erik. If you need anything send me a message. Oh and before I forget Princess Hope scheduled your fitting tomorrow." He turns disappearing into the hall.

"Athena wake up. Do your morning chores! You _forgot_ to feed to chickens! Hurry up you doesn't have all day! GET UP! NOW!"

"Ugh." I groan. My mother is always cross when I wake up late. My main chore was to feed the animals. Tugging the blanket down, I swing my feet over the edge. Shuddering as they touch the cold stone floor. Wrapping my thin shawl around my shoulders I scurry to my armoire. I pick out a simple blue linen shirt, a dark blue wool skirt that was slit down the sides to make movement easier, fur lined boots that I had gotten as a gift from my friend Jamison who works as a messenger at the castle. I also pick out a hair band to help pull my hair back, and my cloak. I hurry to dress so I don't start turning blue in the cold. Then hurry to get my hair wet before pulling it into a braid.

Running to feed the chickens, before taking Jock out for a ride. I always feel safer on the horse then in my own home. Where my mother was and _is_ prone to yell endlessly about how worthless I am.

Riding on Jock for me is the closest thing to flying. My dream is to fly away from my abusive prone mother. But toward my destiny, whatever fate has in store for me.

Steering Jock toward the castle close I pull on the reigns for him to slow. I see Jamison jogging toward me. I jump down from my perch on Jocks back then start running toward Jamison.

"Hello." He says all formally.

"Is there any news from the castle?" I ask eagerly.

"Just that there's a new Royal Chamber Maid." He says.

"Really? How many chambermaids does the Royal Family need?" I say as he tugs at my dark brown braid.

"Apparently not enough." He says. I smile at his joke.

"What's she like?" I ask curious.

"Polite, and trouble." He answers.

"Trouble really? How?" I ask.

"Today right before she was reassigned, she had a run into Sir Dante of Calverontia.

"Sir Dante of Calverontia?"

"Yes he's Lord Christens nephew. Christens oldest sister Lady Clarissa is thirty-eight years and has one girl, two boys, and a baby girl on the way."

"How old is Sir Dante and Lord Christen?"

"Well Lord Christen is four years your senior at eighteen. Sir Dante and his brother are fifteen years of age almost sixteen. They were introduced into society last summer. And if you're wondering Sir Dante's sister is nineteen years; so five years older than you." He says. I do the math in my head.

"That would make Sir Dante's mother nineteen when she had his older sister.

"Yes that is correct." The wind ruffles his blond hair making it hard not to smooth back down. Jamison is a rarity. His mother is from England and his father is a native to Druesyn. Blond hair, hazel eyes and dark shin were an interesting combination. His mother has white skin, hazel eyes and strawberry blonde hair. His father has dark skin, brown eyes and light brown hair. His brother Erik also has an interesting combination. Though I have only met him once. Erik has medium-dark skin, greenish-brown eyes and red hair.

"Well I better get back." Says Jamison reluctantly.

"Me too." I agree. I step toward him and he pulls me into his arms.

Pulling back he says, "Save me some lunch." Turning back toward the castle he jogs out of view. I run back to Jock and pull myself into the saddle.

Chapter 2(2 days later)

I wake to pounding on the door. As I swing my legs over the edge I pick up my shawl. Walking quickly to the door I open it to see Jamison.

"Yes?" I ask politely.

"This is for you." He says holding a package out to me.

"Ok, well have a good day." I say as I take the package. He nods before walking away. I close the door, the walk to the table placing the package on it. _What's in it? _

Walking to the armoire I pick a white-yellow dress, with short cap sleeves and the hem just ending below my knees. Picking out my brown sandals. Opening the door I see the royal carriage. Prince Arrow jumps out as the carriage door opens. Turning back toward the carriage he holds out his hand. A delicate black hand emerges to clasp his. Princess Hope emerges fully from the carriage in a pink dress, with a square neckline, long sleeves, the hem two inches off the ground and a brown bonnet over her hair, shielding her eyes from the sun.

Looking down the street I see my mother glaring daggers at the royal carriage as someone else emerges from it. Prince Arrow steps forward as the man gets out of the carriage. I wave at my mother urging her to come back to the house. But she doesn't see me. Her eyes are only for the new arrival. She walks toward him; her air of manner disgust and anger.

Rushing out to stop her, but she had already reached her target. Though she is a good ten inches smaller than him she smacks him widely on his cheek. A bruise forming where she had touched him. I push myself between them.

"I'm sorry my Lord." I manage to say. "She is not much for other nations." He smiles at me.

"It's alright. No harm done by her." He says, his voice filled with discontentment and hatred.

"Cousin leave her alone," Prince Arrow says. "For all you know her betrothed might want to hurt you because of this interaction. Let them be. You can go strangle someone else for a change. Be a gentleman. We didn't come for this." Prince Arrow walks off followed by his sister. Lord Christen smiles at me evilly.

"Bye bye little birdie." Before taking off after his cousin.

Turning to my mother I ask, "Who was that?"

"That was Lord Christen. He's a second cousin of the king."

"Mother there's a package that arrived this morning. The messenger told me I have to have you with me when I open it."

"Athena, let's go see the package. Who is it from?" she say as we walk into our home.

"No idea." I say as I pick the package up. Opening the box I see lavender purple fabric. "What's this?" I ask. Staring at the fabric in amazement.

"Dear it's not fabric; it is a dress." She picks up the dress holding it as high as she can; letting it cascade to its full length. The purple dress touched the floor, with long tight fitting sleeves, a heart shaped bodice, and with sparkling diamonds studded around the hips and upper torso. I look back in the box. There's a letter and black fur-lined boots. I hand the letter to my mother then put the boots on the ground. She hands me the letter.

"Read it." She says. I comply, breaking the seal, and unfolding it so that it is open. I look at my mom.

"Are you sure?" I ask. She nods.

'Dear Athena Artemesia,

This dress is for you to wear tonight to the castle close. The king, your father has approved your betrothal to Lord Christen of Calverontia. Your presence is requested tonight for your Engagement Ball at 7:30 this evening.

The king has also invited you to live at the castle along with your mother if you want her to live with you here.

I am also told to let you know that this ball is not just for you engagement. It is to introduce you and your sister into society. To put the wrong done in the past to right for the future.

If you choose to accept this invitation an escort and carriage will pick you up.

Further instructions await you here at the castle. Your escort and carriage will pick you up at 6 sharp. No later, no sooner.

Therefore you do not need to dress in the dress beforehand. Just wrap it back in the box so that it is intact as you come to the palace.

Lastly if you choose to live at the castle you should pack all that you want to bring with you.

Good luck with Everything

Sincerely

Prince James'

As I get ready for my afternoon there is a knock.

"Come in," I answer. Princess Hope walks in carrying a garment bag followed by Prince Arrow. "Can I help you?" I ask curious of what they are doing here.

"Yes you can. Though you might want to sit down." Says Prince Arrow. I do what he asks.

"Genevieve do you know why you don't look like Josephine, your mother?"

"Well I thought it was because I looked like my dad. Or that I am adopted." I say.

"Well you're right you are kind of adopted. But you don't look like your father."

"Then who?" I ask.

"Like Queen Arabella." Says Hope quietly. I look between them confused. When I speak my voice is filled with anger and disbelief.

"You have to be bluffing. She couldn't possibly be my mother. This has got to be a joke. And that's the joke that Queen Arabella is my mother. Yet you're saying you knew that she was, that she _is_ my mother. And you didn't say any snip of it to me."

"Yes there is." Says Arrow firmly. He holds up a picture for me to see. The blue dress she wore showed off her medium-dark skin, dark brown hair and her icy blue-grey eyes. I look up in amazement.

"Do you believe us now?" Asks Hope. I nod in response not trusting my own voice.

Chapter 3(Almost Mirror Images and Ball

The dress the Hope had brought with her is a purple sequel, a medium purple. Square neckline, tight fitted sleeves that bell out toward my hands. Bright green emeralds are studded around the hips and upper torso. High-heeled slippers accompany the dress.

I sit at the dressing table while Hope does my hair. She plaits my hair in four sections entwining them on the top of my head. When she finishes I notice that she left some of my black hair down making it cascade all the way to my waist. I stare at my reflection. With the eye shadow my eyes look big, bright and bold. My hips and waist look thinner. And my skin glows a healthy light brown.

"Perfection," Hope says in awe. Arrow walks in after knocking. He is followed by James, Jacelyn, Forest, Teagan, and Dakota.

"We enter as a family. Though you will meet father and someone else too. Then you will enter with the King. As a Princess of our Kingdom." Says James.

The carriage ride to the castle was a different altogether. My mother lectured me on how to behave. Now I stand at the top of a major sweeping staircase waiting with the King/ my father for the rest of the royal family.

"You are meeting your family, are you ready?" The King whispers to me. I don't get a chance to respond as a group of at least eight people walk up to us. I recognize James, Jacelyn, Arrow and Hope.

"Father," says James. "I must hurry to watch my children. I will meet you down there." He turns to a servant stairwell running down to the ballroom.

"Jacelyn you made it." Says father.

"Of course I did father. I wouldn't miss the ball where the two youngest get introduced into society." Says Jacelyn pleasantly before disappearing the same way as James. Introductions follow. Half the royal family is here. A beautiful girl about my age stands a little apart from the group.

"Athena this is Genevieve." Says Arrow as he introduces us.

"Hello Athena. Do you remember me?" She says. I look at father confused.

"Are you the sister James wrote to me about?"

"Yes." She says. I look at her more closely. Silver blue-grey eyes, and black hair is the only difference between us.

"Twins!" I say startled.

We walk down the grand sweeping staircase. Following our father. He stops at the bottom. Turning to me and Athena he offers each of us one of his arms. We take up on his offer, sliding our hands into the crocks of his arms. We lead the procession. And coming to a stop at the front of the raised throne. Father turns to everyone who is gathered.

"Tonight we not only celebrate the engagements of my daughters but the entering of society." He says loud and clear. Two men approach, one with long brown hair, the other ling blond hair. Both are six feet two inches with green eyes and carrying themselves with an air of annoyance. They bow to father.

"Your Majesty." The one with blond hair says.

"Lord Christen and Lord Jonathan. How good of you to join us." He takes Athena's hand guiding her to Lord Christen. The ignorant blond.

"Go on dear. Go dance with your betrothed." They head to the dance floor. Father takes my hand guiding me to Lord Jonathan. "You too Genevieve." He says handing me to Jonathan. As we start to dance he puts his hand just below my shoulder blade while the other gently holds my hand.

"Do you like being a princess?" he asks me his voice quiet.

"I don't really know. I just found out that I'm a princess this morning." I answer looking him in the eyes.

"You look a lot like your mother," he says.

"Thank you." I say sincerely. As the dance continues I am asked for most dances and so is Athena. I'm taking a drink when a voice asks me to dance. _Haven't I heard that voice before?_ I think as I turn toward the voice. Silver grey eyes lock onto mine.

"Hello _Princess _Genevieve," he says.

"Hello."

"Sorry," he bows "name is Sir Dante."

"Yes."

"Would you like to dance?" he asks, his head inclined toward the dance floor.

"That depends." I answer as I narrow my eyes.

"On what?"

"If you plan on stepping on my toes." I answer. He laughs good naturally.

"No I am known as one of the best dancers in Calverontia." He says serious now

"Oh really? Well then I guess I couldn't possibly dare to turn your offer down!" I look around noticing Jonathan watching us closely.

"Though your betrothed might not like it." He finishes for me. "Yes I am very aware of my cousins attitude."

"Your cousin?"

"Yes Christen and Jonathan are my cousins. I know, very hard to believe isn't it?"

"Indeed so," I say "oh and I am dearly sorry for knocking into you earlier."

"No need to apologize. Though why were you walking backwards?" he says placing his hand on my upper back.

"Well the castle children live sneaking up on me. I let them because I always see them and it's hard to startle me." I say shrugging.

"I seemed to have accomplished that small victory." He says smiling. We waltz the rest of the dance in silence. Then he leads me off the floor. Before he releasing my hand he kisses it.

"Until next time my dear Genevieve." He says before walking off.

"Wait-." I blurt out, he turns.

"Yes?"

"Do- do you still want me to tutor you?" I ask as a small smile curves his lips.

"That would be pleasurable your highness." He says turning formal.

"Then we will start tomorrow in the morning. Eight sharp in the gardens."

"So early?"

"Yes."

"I thought Princesses and Princes not to mention the King slept in late."

"Well I'm not the regular ordinary princess. I was raised to work." I say as his eyes go distant.

"Yes you told me that." He says to me, bowing taking his leave.

As soon as he put his hand on my back I knew I was in trouble. I had been asked to dance by many other people. But every other dance he asked to dance with me. He doesn't even love me. He only wants me, so I can produce heirs, sons. And to get the title of Prince.

When we were first on the dancing floor- doing our first dance. He had bent down close whispering in my ear.

"Little birdie. You're _mine_. Once you are mine, you will do my bidding." He had said with horrible gripping humor.

"I shall do no such thing." I snap at him. He chuckles.

"Oh you shall. Or I will tell your father of your grievances."

"I have no past grievances.

He sneers at me, "Are you sure?"

Chapter 4(Early Morning Tutoring Session)

I wake up as the Grandfather clock chimes six. Two hours until my tutoring session. I hurry to throw off my nice, warm, thick blanket. Sliding my feet downward until they come in contact with soft slippers. Standing up I move to put on my robe. Then I distract myself by collecting everything I will need for my tutoring session.

By the time the Grandfather clock chimes seven I have collected most of what I needed. Going to my armoire I quickly search through my wardrobe. I pick out my emerald green gown, purple high-heeled slippers, mauve cloak, and a necklace that I found on my vanity last night. I hear rustling. Sophia's waking up.

Even though I had entered into society, and proclaimed as a Princess of the realm I still opted to not be officially recognized as one. My sisters, brothers and my father had all accepted me into the family. But I find myself feeling awkward. I didn't and don't like being the center of attention.

Since me and Athena weren't yet fifteen years old we weren't officially princesses anyway. Though we had been acknowledged by our father as princesses. Next year we would have our ascension ceremonies, and fully enter into society. It gave us both a breather. For the reason we cannot marry until we are eighteen years of age.

Our great-grandfather had it proclaimed that none of the royal family could marry until eighteen years of age because he thought the royals in our kingdom should be able to marry for love.

And of course our father tried to remove that proclamation but he could not. He arranged betrothals but allowed his children to choose or not. If we could find someone we loved by the time we turned eighteen he would abide by our decision. And if we could not we would abide by _his_ decision. Though he had to run potential suitors through parliament.

That gave me and Athena four years to fall in love with someone. I already had a potential suitor. A man with silver-grey eyes and wavy chocolate hair.

Snapping out of my daydream I hurry to run to the library. Walking into the library I look around. So many books!

"May I help you?" Asks a man with wiry grey-ash hair. I turn around to look at him. He startles, surprised to see me. "Your highness!" He bows quickly.

"Please I much prefer going by Gen. Would you please help me? I need to find some books, maps, and some other assortment of things."

"Why of course you're high- of course Gen." By the time we are done it is seven-thirty.

"Thank you so much!" I say lifting the basket that has all I collected at the library before heading back to my rooms. Walking in Sophia raises an eyebrow.

"What's this?"

"I am going to be tutoring someone."

"Really? Who?"

"Sir Dante of Calverontia."

"Your tutoring _him_?"

"Yes."

I arrive two minutes late. I hurry up too him with my load of sorts. I look at him, assessing him. Wearing brown knee-high boots, black trousers, and a white linen shirt with a blue doublet. His hair is slightly mussed. He takes the basket from me, then sets it on the ground by the table.

"What are we learning today your highness?"

"Well first I- we are going to set some ground rules." I answer. He nods considering. "First off, if you ever say 'You can't or You shan't', 'You won't be able to', you will have to pay a pence. Second, no calling me 'your highness'. I will not allow you to call me that. Instead I will give you the pleasure of calling me Genevieve. Third, tutoring will be Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. If for some reason you miss a day there will be no rescheduling. Fourth, if you miss three of four tutoring sessions I will assume that you learned all that you needed to know or wanted to know. So therefore you will have no more sessions ever." I say finishing my list of rules.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asks.

"What would that be?"

"Fifth, no kissing the teacher."

"Why would you want that as a rule?"

"Because as it is I might end up kissing you right now if you don't."

"Oh really? Well then that will be our fifth rule then." I answer seriously.

"What now?" He asks me.

"Now I assign you reading you _must_ do."

"Ok... what is the reading?" I hold up a book in reply. 'The Counting Currency of Druesyn'.

"The next two days I want you to read chapters one and two. Chapter one is about the money- the currency of Druesyn. It explains what each coin represents, what symbols are on them, what's the name of the and such. Chapter two is about how to spend you're coin. Where to spend it, how to spend it, bargaining, how to be wise when seeing if you're being cheated off your coin."

"Isn't 'where to spend and how to spend' the same thing?" He asks shocked.

"In your country that may be so." I answer icily. "But here _it_ _is not_ the same thing, _here_." I finish, glaring at him.

"What next?" He says, his curiosity evident.

"Now nothing. Tutoring session over."

"But I learned nothing!"

"Fine!" I snarl. Today's session was not ending how I'd hoped. "I'll teach you something." I pick out the Kingdom capital map. For the next ten minutes I explain the map.

"Are you satisfied now?" I ask as I finish explaining the map.

"Yes I am now." He answers with a bow. "Until Wednesday Genevieve," he says.

"Wait-" I say.

"Yes?"

"Would you carry this for me?" I ask gesturing toward the basket.

"Sure I'll do that _Princess_." He picks up the basket. As he starts to walk away I hurry to catch up to him. I tug hard on him arm getting him to stop.

"Wait- I am sorry, ok? Today I had only planned on setting down rules. I hadn't actually planned on anything else except setting the rules." I look at him and notice a hard edge I had never noticed before.

"Please say something." I look pleadingly at him. My eyes start to get teary. He finally looks at me after a few minutes.

"Oh, please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that I have been thinking of what you're father did. And not to mention that you're engaged too my uncle."

"Jonathan? Oh yes I am betrothed to him. How old is he?"

"Seventeen. He has been in society for two years."

"That would make generous sense."

"Genevieve look if you don't want to marry him you don't have too."

"I will have too. I mean if I don't fall in love with someone first, or simply find someone to get myself betrothed to."

"Would you consider me?" He asks.

"I don't know. You're uncle didn't seem too bad. I mean Jonathan not Christen. Christen seems very vile."

"No, Jonathan isn't too bad. He can be annoying and arrogant but not all the time." He agrees.

"I'll consider you. You're really aren't too bad yourself." I say trying to lighten the mood.

Chapter 5(Sir Quinlan and outing of sisters)

When I wake up I am dazed. Then I remember where I am. I am in the northwest wing, the Royal wing. In a four poster bed, that has curtains at each corner. Looking around noticing everything. There is a large armoire pushed up against the opposite wall. Rugs cover the floor. There is also a shelf unit. And light is filtering through the windows.

I swing my legs over the side. Reaching with my toes to touch the floor. When I stand up I hurry to make the bed. The I walk to the armoire and look inside. At least two dozen dresses, ten shawls and cloaks, several pairs of boots and high-heeled slippers. There are also skirts, shirts, pants, and two tiaras.

Picking out a medium pink blouse, black pants, pink high-heeled slippers, and a brown cloak lined with fur I dress quickly. Opening the door quietly I slip out. I walk quickly down the corridor. Turning the corner I knock into a wall of muscle.

I step back quickly and lose my balance. His hands reach out to steady me. I look down at his hands, then look at his face. Dark, warm, brown eyes meet mine. He releases my hands. Then he bows.

"Sir Quinlan at your service." He says.

"Your right you are at my service. Princess Athena at yours." I answer. He starts, then shakes his head humorously.

"Well then I really am at your service. Where are you off to your highness?" He asks looking around as if expecting someone following me.

"To the stables. Its a perfect day for riding."

"Can I join you?"

"Why do you want too?" I say.

"You're a lady, princess. And you're new to society."

"Why?" I say repeat myself.

"You need an escort. Men will flock to you in numbers you can't imagine," he says. I nod understanding what he meant. "_You're_ young and a princess." He says hesitantly, but softly.

"Would you be one of those many?" I ask curious.

"Probably. It would depend if you allow me to accompany you to the stables and on your ride."

"Okay then it's a deal." I say holding out my hand. We shake.

As we are walking to the stables he says, "Just for the record it wouldn't be because you're a Princess."

"Then why?" I ask.

"Because you're beautiful. though I'm sure you're more than just a pretty face." He says, I curtsy.

"Why thank you dear sir. Now find your mount. And we shall go riding into town."

A stable hand brings Jock too me, already saddled. I hurry to jump into the saddle then wait for Sir Quinlan. Ten minutes later he comes out. He nudges his horse closer to me. But I tap Jock into a gallop. I hear delighted laughter behind me. I gallop all the way to town limits. I pull on the reigns softly getting Jock too stop. I wait only a few moments for him to catch up with me.

"What are we doing here?" Quinlan asks.

"Oh, come! You're not above walking among common folk are you?"

"Not at all." He says dismounting. He walks over to my horses side and puts his hands around my waist. Lifts me gently from the saddle then sets me on the ground.

"You didn't need to do that. I am perfectly well at dismounting myself."

"Probably not." He agrees shaking his head.

"Come on," I say. Starting through the streets.

"Where are we going?" He asks as he catches up with me.

"To my mother's house." I answer simply.

"Your mother's house? I thought your mother was Queen Arabella."

"She is. I am going to see my adopted mother."

"Ah, that would make sense." He says. We stop at her house. I knock once then enter. Paper, broken glass plates, books, and bedding are all over the floor. I see my mother laying unconscious on the floor. Her hair tousled, dry blood on the corner of her mouth.

"Mother!" I cry hurrying to her, putting her head in my lap. a few minutes later I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Time to go Princess," says Quinlan. I nod standing. He puts his arm around my shoulder. "Come on let's get out of here." He says softly.

After the stable hand leaves with our horses, Quinlan guides me too the garden. He helps me sit, then takes his place next to me. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulls me close. And for the next hour I cry into his soft, worn tunic.

The next day I wake to a clear sky. I hurry to the armoire to choose my attire. Black pants, white shirt, emerald green tunic and a purple head covering.

Stepping out into the corridor I walk quietly but quickly too Athena's door. Opening the door I silently slip through. Walking to her bed I look at her. Tousled dark brown hair is thrown away from her face. Her eyes moving under closed lids.

Then I shake her gently and firm. She groans before opening her eyes. Her eyes grow wide. Before she can scream I cover her mouth with my hand.

"Shh, Enna be quiet!" I hiss. Her eyes get wider. "If I take my hand away do you promise to not scream?" I ask quietly. She nods against my hand. I let go. Sitting up she stares at me in surprise.

"How dare you wake a Princess at this hour!" She hisses quietly back at me.

"To me you're no _Princess_." I answer back. I take off my head covering and lay it on the bed. "You're just my twin sister." I finish.

"Genevieve? How do you know where my rooms is?" She asks in disbelief.

"Because I followed you the night of the ball."

"Really? How did you do that so quietly in a ball gown?" She asks again in disbelief.

"Easy. That's just me," I answer. "I learned to be quiet when I was young so I could sneak past Cook Reeder and my mother so I wouldn't have to do chores."

"Your life is easy." She says matter-of-factly.

"No." I answer. She doesn't know what being a servant was like.

"But _you're_ a princess, haven't you been one this whole time?"

"No, I haven't. I grew up as a servant. I learned to serve the Royal Family not to be a Princess. And don't tell me you had it harder than I did because I know that you didn't. Then you come here and you get a warm comfortable room with a large fire place."

"But you're just like me, a _Princess_ now. Didn't you chose to move into rooms like mine?"

"No I didn't. I am pretty sure that I will never feel or fully be a Princess. And also we are not going to be Princesses forever. Once we marry we take the female title of whoever we marry. Whether it be Countess, Lady, Princess, Queen, Lady-in-waiting, maid. Or whatever. I am just glad that we can't marry until at least eighteen years. Then I may not have to marry Lord Jonathan, well at least I won't if I find someone else to marry instead."

"We don't have to marry until eighteen? And if I fall in love with someone else I won't have to marry Lord Christen?" She asks surprised.

"Yes. Has no one explained this too you?"

"No one." She replies.

"Come on get dressed. We're going to go disappear from the palace today," I tell her. "We're running away from the palace?"

"No nothing like that!" I explain hurriedly. "We'll be back I promise," I say. She nods, staring at me.

"But you and I have things we need to learn before we assume royal duties."

"Like what?" She asks me.

"Fighting. Or you can call it diplomacy, whichever you prefer." I say shrugging.

"Why _diplomacy_?"

"To hold you're all when you get accused. Of having too many grievances that only Lord Christen would marry you."

"How do you know about that?" She asks me gasping. I shrug not wanting to reveal my source.

"Does it really matter? All that matters is that I know about it. And I only have two days to prepare you for the worst."

"What is happening?"

"Lord Christen and Lord Jonathan have called for an audience with the King, our father. They reported to the steward that we have past extreme grievances. They are wanting to petition the council and our father, too have us marry them _now_ instead of later when we turn eighteen.

Chapter 6(past grievances)

"What?" Athena nearly screams.

"Yes. Father will probably want to hear our side of the story alone without others around to hear." I say.

"What are you going to teach me?"

"Political speech, that will help us through the audience with our father. And with fighting words against Lord Christen and his brother." For the next two days Athena and I learn about the power of speech and how to use it. And on Wednesday our father summons us for an audience. Athena dresses in a dark pink gown and I dress in a light purple gown. Both of our dresses have long sleeves and the hem touching the floor. We enter the audience hall together. Walking slowly, confident of what we are going to say. The rest of our family is there, perhaps for support?

"Before we start daughters; I am really sorry that it came to this. I would really hate for the accusations too be true." He says as we nod expecting this.

"Athena did you ever steal from your neighbor Mrs. Glaeso?"

"No!"

"Are you very sure?"

"Yes."

"Very well I believe you but I must bring forth your accuser and see if he has gathered evidence against you that supports his claims. Lord Christen you may proceed with your accusations." Says father to Lord Christen.

"Yes your Majesty." Christen says, flicking his fingers toward the audience chamber doors. The doors open to reveal a middle aged woman with brown hair, light skin, and blue eyes that appear bloodshot. She stumbles forward as the guards push her into the room and shut the doors. Christen goes to the woman, grabs her wrist and yanks her upright. She yelps in pain, tears once more streaming down her cheeks.

"Tell the King what you told me." Christen commands her. She shakes her head, tears flooding now down her cheeks. He releases her wrist in disgust, she slumps to the floor, as he turns to address our father once more. Glancing at Athena I see tears making their way to her chin.

"Mrs. Glaeso told me that when Athena was yet nine years she stole a pair of her most beloved earpieces. Then later made her chickens take up such a disarray that they laid eggs everywhere. At twelve she stole all of her paintings including the canvases, paints, and so forth. Your Majesty I beg you too consider these points. She is in the heart just a petty thief. If you let her marry me right now I swear that I will put a stop to her wrong doings. And that she will be pregnant within two months." He finishes, smirking at Athena. He steps away from the Dais. Our sisters stare at him in shock while our brothers glare at him in hatred.

"Lord Jonathan step forward and state your claim, or else hold your peace now and marry Genevieve when she is eighteen and no sooner." Says father gesturing for Jonathan to step forward.

"My claims are simple but extreme. Did you know that in all of her years in servitude she never once obeyed her mother. That your son had taken her to the village even though you had especially forbid it. And that as a servant she had a fling with a lord?" He finishes, stepping back to stand beside with his brother.

"Genevieve is any of that true?"

"No sir. Well Arrow did take me to the village. But I never had a fling with a Lord, and most of the time I did obey my foster mother." I say. He nods considering my words.

"Lord Christen and Lord Jonathan leave my family, Mrs. Glaeso, and me alone too consider. Leave us, I will call you back tomorrow morning." Father commands. They bow, Christen walks stiffly out the door and Jonathan nimbly follows after his brother.

"Has Christen been like this since the ball?" Asks father after the doors are closed. Athena nods.

"Yes. He threatened me at the ball." Says Athena.

"Father are we really going to have to marry them?" I ask.

"No my child, you won't have too. Christen I now see is vile and self centered and he only wants the title of prince. While Jonathan is annoying and arrogant. When I knew when they were younger they were sweet nice boys. Not so much now. Though you will need new suitors." He says enthusiastically. Groans follow.

"Another ball father?" Asks James as too spare us all of asking the question.

"Yes! Why not? It should be fun!"

"That may be sir but you'd be putting much too stress on Athena and Genevieve. Just let nature take its course."

"Hmm... yes you are right. Alright. Genevieve, Athena you are not anymore betrothed. Therefore enjoy your new found freedom, but don't make any stupid decisions with that freedom alright?"

Chapter 7(freedom and confessions)

The next day I go too meet Jamison for lunch. Wearing a blue square neck dress, silver sandals and a brown fur lined cloak. I meet him in the castles southern courtyard. He smiles as I get closer. And I smile in return.

"Hello _Princess_!" He says as I stand before him, receiving his criticizing gaze

"Hello _Jamison_!" I say in the same tone of voice as I start laughing. We laugh for about ten minutes, tears starting to run down our cheeks. We become serious very slowly.

"So I heard that your suitor is gone away home." He says.

"Oh, yes! He was such a jerk! I really am glad him and his brother are gone away. The only problem now is that my father- the King wants to hold another ball in mine and Genevieve's honor. Too rally up more suitors." I say enthusiastically.

"And who would your father rally up? Dukes, lords, princelings?" He asks as I nod.

"I heard you're courting a village girl."

"Ah, yes I am courting Mia Clanveok."

"And how is it going?" I ask being genuinely curious.

"She's a bit stubborn. All in good taste though. I've been courting her for two weeks almost. She knows I'll eventually ask her father and herself for her hand. I even know she has some inkling of love for me and she is loathe to admit it."

"Ha! That shows that you know nothing of how girls- women think. She might like you but she might be a little shy and stubborn enough not to admit it. You're way too impulsive when it comes to the opposite gender. She mightn't have wanted you to think that she was _chasing_ _you_."

"You think so?" Jamison asks as a look of surprise flickers across his face.

"Yes. And she'd be lucky to have you. As well as your here; and don't you forget it."

"Well thank you your highness. I best be getting off, I have an occasion with that lady I was talking to you about." He says bowing before walking away. I laugh as I watch my friend go. Many villagers had thought that Jamison and I would court then marry when we got older, but fate had put us on different paths to follow.

Heading back toward my home- palace I stop at my rooms to dress in a riding habit, split skirt and riding cap. Then I go to the kitchens to make a small lunch and put it in my satchel.

A stable hand bows to me as I make my way into the stable.

"Good afternoon your highness." He says to me.

"Good afternoon to you to Fletcher. Is Jock ready for me too ride?"

"Yes-" he gets cut short by a deep voice chuckling.

"You don't dare go without me would you?" I turn around to look at Quinlan.

"We made that deal three weeks ago. I doubt it still is implied." I say coolly. I turn to Fletcher. "You can go back to your other duties now. Please." He nods and goes to tend to other horses. I turn my deadly gaze back on Quinlan and wait for him to continue.

"Well my dear Princess I thought it was still. You must not have wanted me to ride with you though, since you have not ridden roughly two and and half weeks. And why might that be perhaps? Are you secretly being courted without your fathers approval?" _Because.. you have seen me at my most vulnerable._ I say silently. He has the nerve to interrogate me. I scoff at him.

"As if that is allowed. I'm only close to fifteen years. I can't court or be courted until I'm sixteen."

"Is that so Princess? Well then I must say, my intentions have been misguided."

"What intentions?" I say my curiosity prickled. He smirks at me. Showing me more than telling me that I would have to pay a price to find out.

"For now I see you will not tell me so good day sir." I say willing myself not to be baited. I mount Jock. Walking him out to the saddle yard. I press my heels into his sides gentle yet firm. He responds by jumping into a fast canter.

I follow the now familiar trail to the town. Leaning this way and that too avoid low hanging branches from trees. As I come closer to the town I pull back gently on the reins, signaling for Jock to slow to a walking pace.

As Jock slows I hear a fast sound- like a drum or maybe a heartbeat? Turning in the saddle I see another on fast approach. As the other rider gets closer to me, he pulls on the reins and throws back his hood. Quinlan. I stare at him as he dismounts.

"Well Princess it seems like you'll have me after all." He says as he strides over to me. He grins mischievously.

"My name is not Princess; it's _Athena_. And I will only have you, if, you tell me what your intentions are or were toward me." I say coolly.

"Well, I can't very well talk to you about my intentions. For what if they change or aren't that honorable? And since you are only fourteen years then I won't dare to tell you." He says looking at me."

"Ha, I am almost fifteen young man."

"I am almost two years your senior; I don't think that makes me a young man. No, I say it gives me wisdom." Putting his hands around my waist he slips me from the saddle. I stare at his obtrusive necktie as tears threaten. I break his embrace as I turn and dash into the forest. For how long I run I do not recall. I stop in a glade of white bark trees to catch my breath. Tears fall as I stare blindly at the clouds.

"Are you alright Princess? Athena?" Quinlans voice sounds. He hurries around me to see my face. Concern flares in his eyes.

"I have always been unwanted. And from my birth until now. Even you don't want me." I say my voice weak and small. His hands find my chin and tilt my face up.

"Look at me Athena. Please." He asks me his voice gentle not teasing. I do as he asks slowly; moving my gaze from the grass too his boots, then waistcoat and finally his face. As I gaze at him my eyes narrow into slits to glare at him.

"What do you want Sir Quinlan of Calver-" My words are cut off as he suddenly presses his lips to mine. Warmth blooms through my chest and down my arms. All thought disappears. He removes his lips from mine after lingering; savoring the moment just as I was.

"You are an admirable lady, Athena. And I like you or else that kiss would never have happened." I stare at him Speechless.


End file.
